


When it Rains it Pours

by Just_amberr



Series: Tom learns How to Relationship [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Asexual Tom Riddle, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_amberr/pseuds/Just_amberr
Summary: In which Harry is insecure and Tom is clueless.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tom learns How to Relationship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185662
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	When it Rains it Pours

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Когда накрапывает дождь - ожидай ливня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984811) by [Dekamory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekamory/pseuds/Dekamory)



> I was inspired by this song and now here we are. Give it a listen if you want - I think it's very good personally. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKt6nYntaOs

“I don’t know why you’re not excited, Harry.” Hermione chastised as they shifted through racks together. “I’d kill to get into the annual Christmas gala. All the influential people go to that - it’s like the event of the year.”

They were shopping for a suit together, as Tom had recently asked Harry to accompany him to his company’s Christmas gala. 

“Exactly, Hermione!” Harry said, frustrated. “I’m not influential - what’s a guy like me supposed to do at an event like that?”

“I’m so glad you mentioned that.” Hermione said slyly, handing him a detailed list. “These are some of the people I’ve been absolutely dying to interview. If you could just -”

“I’m not doing your networking for you, Hermione!” Harry handed her back the list. “You are perfectly capable of doing that yourself - I’ve seen you work.”

Hermione sighed melodramatically. “Well, yes, that’s true.”

She turned to him, holding up a color to see if it went well with Harry’s skin tone. 

“But seriously, Harry.” She said. “It’s going to be a great evening for you - I think it’s really sweet that Tom wants you there with him. He wants to show you off to the people in his life because he adores you.”

Harry grumbled, but allowed Hermione to push him through several trials before they decided on a fabric and suit style. Tom had insisted on paying for the suit, so it was being custom-made by Tom’s personal tailor. The whole thing made Harry feel like a doll, but he was trying to be accommodating because Hermione was right. Tom wanting him there at an important event was a sign their relationship was becoming more serious. 

So, he put up with the fitting, and later with Hermione’s fussing over his hair, and finally with allowing himself to be driven to the event by Tom’s personal driver. Tom was already there, playing host to all of his guests, but he promised to meet Harry at the door when he arrived. 

“Thanks, Benjamin.” Harry said kindly, getting out of the car and attempting to look confident as he approached the rather large and intimidating-looking hotel. 

Tom rented it out every year for this event, decking it out in ice sculptures and golden lights so that all the walls looked like miniature versions of the Northern lights. The hotel loved the publicity this event gained them, so they always pulled out all the stops for Tom. Their chefs made exquisite food that melted off the tongue, while waiters in tuxedos brought champagne around the room throughout the evening. 

Harry, even dressed in an expensive suit with his hair maintained, had never felt more out of place. 

Attempting to not look lost, Harry drifted to a corner and kept his eyes peeled for Tom. Before he could find him, though, Lucius and Narcissa found Harry. 

“Welcome, Harry.” Lucius said kindly. “May I introduce you to my wife, Narcissa.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Narcissa smiled prettily. “Lucius has told me so much about you from Tom.”

“Oh,” Harry blushed. “Well, it’s nice to meet you too, Narcissa.”

“Tom’s on his way,” Lucius assured him. “He got stuck talking to the Prime Minister, I’m afraid.”

Narcissa laughed. “You’ll want to avoid that man, Harry. Unless you enjoy talking about the fishing trade for an hour.”

Harry attempted to smile, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks Narcissa.”

She smiled, leaning in to whisper in Harry’s ear. 

“Don’t worry,” She said gently. “I was overwhelmed the first time I came to one of these events as well.”

Narcissa pulled back, taking the glass of champagne Lucius had acquired for her.

“I hope you enjoy the party, Harry.” She smiled.

Harry was about to reply when he caught sight of Tom, who was carrying two glasses of champagne and practically beaming at him. 

“You look absolutely beautiful, Harry.” Tom kissed him on the cheek, handing him a glass. “Do you like the decorations?”

“They’re very nice.” Harry smiled up at Tom. “You look amazing, Tom.”

And he really did - he looked timeless, power and beauty plain in every curl of his hair and line of his expertly tailored suit. Where Harry felt out of place and awkward, Tom looked like he had always belonged in places like this one. 

“Thank you.” Tom’s eyes glowed with warmth. “I have to welcome some more guests, would you join me?”

Harry nodded, attempting to shove his insecurities down. He waved goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, following Tom all around the ballroom and meeting guests he’d never heard of before. He felt completely out of his element, though he tried his best not to say or do anything embarrassing. 

Tom handled these people with a practiced ease Harry had never seen before. It was as if every single person turned into putty in his hands the moment Tom acknowledged them. He was a master, molding everyone into exactly where he wanted them to be.

And, in return, Tom seemed to be allowing them to flirt with him. Harry’s ears burned with the incredible amount of innuendos in most of the conversations that took place. Even after Tom introduced him as his boyfriend, it seemed no one respected that in the slightest. After one too many casual arm-touches, Harry excused himself. 

“I’ll be right here when you get back.” Tom smiled at him, turning back to the woman they’d been speaking with. 

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He walked to the restrooms off the main floor, hoping that taking a minute away would make him feel a little better. As he walked down the hallway; however, he heard the loud voices of some drunk women. When he heard Tom’s name, he stood stock still, listening. 

“Did you see the man he brought with him tonight?” A woman’s loud voice tittered. 

“Oh, yes,” Another more light-pitched voice said cattily. “Harry - what an incredibly common name for a common person.”

“I don’t know what Tom was thinking, dating someone like that.” The first woman spoke again.

“Well, he is known for his charity cases, Tom. Maybe this is another pet project of his.” 

Harry’s eyes filled with tears - he’d had enough of this. All of it. 

He turned quickly away, back down the hallway and quickly around the outskirts of the ballroom. He didn’t want to be seen, didn’t want to draw Tom’s attention so he could get away. It was like dating Cedric all over again - feeling so small and dealing with people constantly telling him he wasn’t enough. Cedric always told him being flirted with was just ‘part of the job’...until Harry had caught him with one of his clients. 

Harry couldn’t do that again. So he ran out into the rainy winter evening with no idea how to get home or what to do next. 

“Harry!”

Harry turned around, his eyes widening in shock as Tom ran out to catch up with him.

“Tom, don’t!” Harry yelled. “You’ll get soaked out here!”

“So will you!” Tom replied. “What on earth are you doing out here?”

Harry couldn’t look at him, he didn’t want to tell him about his stupid insecurities in the rain like an idiot. 

“Harry.” Tom said, reaching out for him. “Please look at me. I don’t understand.”

“For God’s sake, Tom!” Harry yelled, tears bursting out. “How can you not understand!”

“All of those people were hitting on you in there, right in front of me! How do you think that makes me feel? I don’t belong there with you, I don’t belong in places like that at all!”

He took a deep, ragged breath. “I wasn’t born for this, Tom. I’m just never going to be good enough…” He let out a sob. “I’m never going to be good enough for you.”

Harry looked down at the pavement, crying as the ugly truth lay bare in front of them both.

“Harry…” Tom’s hand reached out, touching Harry’s face gently before raising it up to look at his own. 

And, to Harry’s surprise, Tom was crying too.

“You’ve never been more wrong.” Tom shook his head. “I belong wherever you are, always.”

“I was an orphan, Harry. That’s why I do all of this now - I’m trying to replicate what I imagine a large family Christmas might have felt like. For a long time, I thought I’d achieved that too. But I know better now.”

He took a step closer, stroking Harry’s cheek. 

“I never knew what love and home felt like until I met you, Harry. Maybe you weren’t born for events like this as you said, and that’s okay. But I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that I was born to be yours.”

Harry sobbed, seeing the raw unfiltered honesty in Tom’s eyes. Without thinking about it, Harry rushed into Tom’s arms and held on tightly. They hugged each other out in the rain for a moment, crying like fools. 

“I swear, Harry,” Tom said gently in Harry’s ear. “I didn’t realize they were hitting on me. It won’t happen again.”

Harry laughed shakily. “I know. You’re terrible at seeing flirting signals.”

“I’m serious, Harry.” Tom pulled away to look at Harry again. “It will not ever happen again.”

Harry nodded, tearing up again. “Okay. Thank you, Tom.”

“In fact,” Tom took out his phone, sending off a few quick texts. “We’re getting out of here now.”

“But this is your party, Tom!” Harry protested. “You can’t just abandon it!”

“I can and I will.” Tom said, watching as his personal driver pulled up to the curb. “Lucius will handle it from here - I’ve already done the necessary pleasantries for the evening.”

“And even if I hadn’t,” Tom said seriously. “You are more important.”

He held open the door for Harry, who smiled at him before getting into the car. 

“Hullo, Benjamin.” He said weakly. “Thanks for picking us up.”

“Of course, Harry.” Benjamin smiled. “Where to, Mr. Riddle?”

“Home, please.” Tom curled up next to Harry. “I think we’ve earned a nice night in, don’t you?”

Harry nodded, nuzzling into Tom as he now felt cold from the rain. 

They spend the rest of the evening at Tom’s flat. After taking nice hot showers and changing into comfortable clothes, Tom and Harry baked Christmas cookies and Harry made Tom his mother’s hot chocolate recipe. Despite the rocky start, Tom could honestly say that it was the best Christmas he’d ever had. And the reason why was smiling up at him, a messy-haired miracle. 

Outtakes:

“Lucius.” Tom said very seriously.

“Yes, Tom?” Lucius said from the other side of the desk. “Are you about to explain to me why you ran out of the event last weekend?”

“Explain what ‘hitting on’ is and how I can make sure it never happens again.” Tom said firmly. “Because it made Harry very upset and I won’t have it.”

“Wait…” Lucius looked stunned. “You mean to tell me you had no idea half of the people at that event were hitting on you all these years? I don’t even know where to start with that, Tom.”


End file.
